doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Daleks - Liste d'apparitions
Cette page affiche les différentes apparitions des Daleks dans Doctor Who et ses séries dérivés. Cette liste n'inclut pas les apparitions de Davros. Télévision Doctor Who Saison 1 (série classique) *''The Daleks'' Saison 2 (série classique) *''The Dalek Invasion of Earth'' *''The Space Museum'' *''The Chase'' Saison 3 (série classique) *''Mission to the Unknown'' *''The Daleks' Master Plan'' Saison 4 (série classique) *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Evil of the Daleks'' Saison 5 (série classique) *''The Wheel in Space'' (Vidéo d'archives) Saison 6 (série classique) *''The War Games'' (Brève apparition) Saison 9 (série classique) *''Day of the Daleks'' Saison 10 (série classique) *''Frontier in Space'' *''Planet of the Daleks'' Saison 11 (série classique) *''Death to the Daleks'' Saison 12 (série classique) *''Genesis of the Daleks'' Saison 17 (série classique) *''Destiny of the Daleks'' Saison 20 (série classique) *''The Five Doctors'' Saison 21 (série classique) *''Resurrection of the Daleks'' Saison 22 (série classique) *''Revelation of the Daleks'' Saison 25 (série classique) *''Remembrance of the Daleks'' Téléfilm *''Le Seigneur du Temps'' (Voix seulement) Saison 27/ Saison 1 (nouvelle série) *''Dalek'' *''Bad Wolf'' / The Parting of the Ways Saison 28/ Saison 2 (nouvelle série) *''Army of Ghosts'' / Doomsday Saison 29/ Saison 3 (nouvelle série) *''Daleks in Manhattan'' / Evolution of the Daleks Saison 30/ Saison 4 (nouvelle série) *''The Stolen Earth'' / Journey's End Spéciaux 2009 *''The Waters of Mars'' Saison 31/ Saison 5 (nouvelle série) *''The Beast Below'' (ombre) *''Victory of the Daleks'' *''The Pandorica Opens'' / The Big Bang Saison 32/ Saison 6 (nouvelle série) *''The Wedding of River Song '' Saison 33/ Saison 7 (nouvelle série) *''Asylum of the Daleks '' *''The Name of the Doctor'' (flashbacks de Asylum of the Daleks) Spéciaux 2013 *''The Day of the Doctor '' *''The Time of the Doctor'' Saison 34/ saison 8 (nouvelle série) *''Into the Dalek'' Saison 35/ saison 9 (nouvelle série) *''The Magician's Apprentice/''The Witch's Familiar *''Hell Bent'' Mini-épisode *''The Last Day '' Pastiche *''The Curse of Fatal Death'' Théâtre *''The Curse of the Daleks'' *''The Seven Keys to Doomsday'' *''Doctor Who: The Ultimate Adventure'' Littérature BBC Past Doctor Adventures *''Warmonger'' BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures *''Alien Bodies'' *''War of the Daleks'' *''Legacy of the Daleks'' *''Father Time'' *''The Last Resort'' BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures *''I am a Dalek'' *''Prisoner of the Daleks'' Doctor Who Files *''Mission to Galacton'' Short Trips *''Short Trips: Dalek Empire'' Telos Doctor Who Novella *''The Dalek Factor'' Virgin New Adventures *''Love and War'' *''The Also People'' *''GodEngine'' *''Return of the Living Dad'' Audio Doctor Who: série mensuelle *''The Genocide Machine'' *''The Apocalypse Element'' *''The Mutant Phase'' *''Seasons of Fear'' *''The Time of the Daleks'' *''Jubilee'' *''The Juggernauts'' *''Terror Firma'' *''Renaissance of the Daleks'' *''Brotherhood of the Daleks'' *''Enemy of the Daleks'' *''Patient Zero'' *''Plague of the Daleks'' *''The Four Doctors'' *''The Five Companions'' *''The Curse of Davros'' *''Daleks Among Us'' The Lost Stories *''The Destroyers'' *''The Elite'' Bernice Summerfield *''Death and the Daleks'' Dalek Empire Dalek Empire *''Invasion of the Daleks'' *''The Human Factor'' *''"Death to the Daleks!"'' *''Project Infinity'' Dalek Empire II: Dalek War *''Dalek War: Chapter One'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Two'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Three'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Four'' Dalek Empire III *''The Exterminators'' *''The Healers'' *''The Survivors'' *''The Demons'' *''The Warriors'' *''The Future'' Dalek Empire IV *''The Fearless: Part 1'' *''The Fearless: Part 2'' *''The Fearless: Part 3'' *''The Fearless: Part 4'' Doctor Who Unbound *''The Masters of War'' Episodes offerts aux abonnés *''Return of the Daleks'' I, Davros *''Guilt'' *''The Davros Mission'' The Companion Chronicles *''Fear of the Daleks'' The Fourth Doctor Adventures *''Energy of the Daleks'' *''The Dalek Contract'' *''The Final Phase'' The New Eighth Doctor Adventures *''Blood of the Daleks'' *''Lucie Miller'' *''To the Death'' Dark Eyes *''Dark Eyes'' **''The Great War'' **''Fugitives'' **''Tangled Web'' **''X and the Daleks'' *''Dark Eyes 2'' **''The Traitor'' **''Time's Horizon'' The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield *''Good Night, Sweet Ladies'' *''The Lights of Skaro'' Autres *''Glorious Goodwood'' *''The Dalek Conquests'' Comics BBC Eleventh Doctor Adventures *''The Only Good Dalek'' *''The Dalek Project'' Doctor Who Magazine *''Return of the Daleks'' *''Abslom Daak... Dalek Killer'' *''Bringer of Darkness'' *''The Dogs of Doom'' *''Nemesis of the Daleks'' *''Emperor of the Daleks!'' *''Time & Time Again'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Fire and Brimstone'' *''Happy Deathday'' (simulation informatique) *''Children of the Revolution'' (Daleks humanisés) TV Century 21 *''Voir The Dalek Chronicles'' TV Comic et TV Action *''The Trodos Ambush'' *''The Doctor Strikes Back'' *''The Exterminator'' *''Jungle Adventure'' *''Attack of the Daleks'' *''*Sub Zero'' *''The Planet of the Daleks'' *''The Threat from Beneath'' *''The Disintegrator'' *''Return of the Daleks'' *''The Dalek Revenge'' Jeux vidéos *''Dalek Attack'' *''Destiny of the Doctors'' *''Doctor Who: Evacuation Earth'' *''Doctor Who: Return to Earth'' *''The Mazes of Time'' *''The Doctor and the Dalek'' Doctor Who - The Adventure Games *''City of the Daleks'' en:Daleks - list of appearances cy:Dalekau - ymddangosiadau Catégorie:Listes d'apparitions d'espèces